Holly an Mistletoe
by shadamy4ever
Summary: The Christmas before Shadow and Amy started dating was the one they'll never forget. Some Shadamy and Sonally hints, Scourge and Fiona are pretty obvious. This is my 3rd fic! yay!


_Chapter 1- Bah Humbug!!_

Shadow couldn't stand Christmas, all the lights and decorations were nothing but painful reminders of the past. Ever since he lost Maria, he hadn't celebrated it. Much to his dismay, Eggman did, and since he lived with him there wasn't much he could do about it.

Sure enough, when Shadow got back from his evening run, Rouge was stringing up the lights around the spiral building, " Oh, hi Shadow. Think you could give us a hand?" she asked cheerily. E-123 Omega was just heading off to get a tree from the forest when Shadow's presence caught his attention, "Greetings Shadow. Would you care to assist me in finding a Christmas tree?" he asked in his monotone voice. Shadow shook his head and trudged inside without saying a word to either of them. Rouge landed next to Omega and looked at him in confusion, " What's wrong with him?" Omega was just as stumped as she was, " I do not know. I do not detect any changes in his mood from yesterday. Perhaps he just doesn't like Christmas…" he said, pondering why his friend was so sad, "Is there any way we can cheer him up?" Rouge shrugged her shoulders, she had no clue how to make him happy. Well actually, nobody did… he had always been that way since Sonic and his friends met him, and try as they might, they never got him to ever smile. He just moped around all the time and hardly ever spoke to anyone except for Rouge and Omega… and if he talked to anybody else, he was usually snarky and smart alecky.

Although the thought of Shadow being so down in the dumps on Christmas was still on their minds, Rouge and Omega went on about their work, so the could get it done in time for Sonic's party that night, (_the party they would have to drag Shadow to_).

- - - - _Shadow's P.O.V_ - - - -

"_I just don't get it!! Why do people even celebrate this holiday? I mean… I understand if it's a religious thing, but otherwise…_" was the only thing going through my head this time of year. I've grown used to it in a way, but some of it's just too much. Eggman really gets carried away with the decorating the base and all… I mean really Doc., nobody can even _see _the darn thing. Why go through all that trouble for nothing? And the _mistletoe_?! Don't even get me started on that vile plant!! I got stuck under that stupid thing with _Sonic_ last year, but I got out from under it before anything happened. Well, Knuckles got a picture and used it for the Christmas card that year, but those never got sent "_Hehehe…_" But right after that, me and Amy got under it together… and that wasn't too bad.

She's a pretty good kisser, if you ask me. She told me the same thing before she went off to mingle with everyone else… and I swear I couldn't breathe for the rest of the night. I don't know what came over me, but apparently it hasn't gone away, 'cause I've been thinking about her ever since. Her beautiful jade eyes, her silky pink hair, her… wait, what am I saying?!! I snapped back into reality, only to discover Bokkun standing at my door, "Yeah? What?"

"Doctor Eggman wants you." he told me before zooming off with his new jetpack. I forced myself off my bed and sauntered into the main room, "Yes Doctor?" I asked. He turned to me, clad in his Santa Claus costume (_complete with a glue-on beard!!!_) and requested me to tell Rouge and Omega to come in and get ready. I moaned and threw on my leather jacket, "Fine. I'll go get 'em." I grumbled. I despisedwalking in this knee-deep snow, but I would have to deal with it for about two more months, so I just kept my mouth shut. "Omega!! Rouge!! C'mon guys, we gotta get ready, let's go!!!" I called out the back door. They sped around the base and stampeded in the door, paying me absolutely no attention whatsoever. Wiping off the snow that was flung on me as the plowed through it, I followed them inside, "Gee, thanks for the heads-up guys…"

"Sorry Shad, I'm just so excited!!! I might get Knuckles under the mistletoe this year…" Rouge giggled, putting on that tiny Santa dress her and all the other girls always wear this time of year. The only difference between their costumes is the different colors and decorations.

"Ha…Ha, I would like to see that happen." Omega "laughed". I chuckled in agreement, no matter how hard she tried, Rouge never has been able to lure him under the doorway that always bears the mistletoe.

"Yes, that would be quite a sight to see this year, eh boys?" Eggman teased. He obviously got a big belly-laugh out of her and her wishful thinking. She scowled at the three of us and marched angrily outside to her car. We all shrugged and went on about our business, by the time we got to the party she'd be too excited about Knuckles to even remember us poking fun at her. We quickly pulled the gifts and whatnot together and loaded our them and ourselves into Eggman's Jeep. This is gonna be a _LONG_ night for me!!!

- - - -_Amy's P.O.V_- - - -

I can't believe it's Christmas!! I love having the parties every year with all my friends! We usually do the exact same thing each year, but it sometimes gets a little excitement thrown in every once in a while. Like last year, poor Shadow got stuck under the mistletoe with Sonic. Then Sally got the bright idea to take one of them out and put someone else under there in their place. Everybody (_including me_) voted to leave Shadow under it, but guess what?! _I _was the one chosen to take Sonic's place!! I really didn't mind that much afterwards though, I mean… Shadow has never kissed anyone I know of, but he was a totally _awesome_ kisser! I kind of expected him to be kinda rough, but he was like an expert. I know all his fangirls are probably jealous, but too bad, so sad. I've been constantly thinking about him ever since, but I don't think he's even noticed me since then. He's always avoiding me, and he is always acting like he's scared of me. I want to get to know him better, but I haven't seen him in a while. Hopefully Rouge has managed to drag him to the party, I really want to see him. I know it sounds pretty strange that I want to see Shadow more than I want to be around Sonic, but Sonic has been acting a little strange himself since Sally showed up again. I'm starting to suspect… oh never mind. It's probably just my imagination trying to run away with me. I guess I'd better go get ready, the party starts in a few minutes!

- - - -_ Rouge's P.O.V_- - - -

Stubborn little hedgehog!! I swear, one these days I'm gonna get Shadow a _leash_ so he'll be stuck with us. But knowing him, he'd probably break it and go hide somewhere for a few days. It's miracle we got him in the car!! It took me, Omega, and Eggman just to hold him down, and Bokkun had to open the trunk (_well, it's the only place he can't get out of so easily!!_) and slam it shut before he could escape. Shadow has been banging on the lid of the trunk since we left the base, and if he keeps it up, I'm gonna throw some sleeping gas in there so he'll _shut up_!!! I just hope he doesn't try to get away when we get there and let him out. With my luck he probably will though… Well, there's Sonic's driveway, so I guess we'd better be prepared for a high-speed chase in five…four…three…two…

- - - -_Scourge's P.O.V _- - - -

"Hmm, Shadow came in rather peacefully this time. Think he's feelin' ok?" I asked Amy when she came to the door and stood next to me.

I dunno, he looks fine to me…" she shrugged. She had been sitting at the window for the past forty-five minutes waiting on Stripes to show and I swear she nearly tore the house apart when I told her they just pulled in. Just then, my girlfriend Fiona poked her head in the hallway.

" Amy, we all know you think he's _fine _… Scourge asked if you think he's feeling ok." she teased. Those two are best friends, but they fight like sisters! Still, you can't help but laugh at 'em… which is exactly what I did. That little stunt earned me a ludicrously huge hammer to one side of my head, a round-house kick to the other, and a rather strange look from Shadow when he walked in.

"Uhh… what'd I miss?" he smirked. That's the thing about him, he never smiles, he always smirks… unless he's around Miss Amy Rose. That boy grins from ear to ear when he talks to her, and he actually laughs around her. I don't know what his deal is, but he acts totally different around her than he does with me and the guys. I'm kinda starting to suspect that he… well, you know… _likes_ her, if you know what I mean. Knowing him, he'd most likely clam up if I asked him though. But heck, it's worth a shot, "Hey man, can I talk to you alone for a sec?"

" Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Alright, cough it up Stripes (_he hates it when I call him that_) Do you like Amy, or am I losing my mind?"

"Um…er… well, I… yes…" he mumbled. He hung his head low and his face flashed a bright shade of red. I never would've guessed he'd confess that easily, but he did.

"Does she know?" I questioned further. He shook his head and gazed shyly over to where she was. I took a glance myself and noticed she was smiling the exact same way at him. The must have seen each other, because they quickly averted their attention elsewhere.

I suddenly had a burst of genius and got the most brilliant idea I've ever had. I tugged him under the mistletoe, being cautious not to get under it myself, and instructed him to wait there. He gave me the most confused look I've ever seen, but he shrugged and stood where he was. I dashed over to Amy, who was in a deep conversation about how much makeup to wear to a New Year's or Christmas party with Fiona. "Hey baby, can I borrow your buddy for a second?" I asked as I caught Amy's wrist and gently pulled her with me.

"Scourge, what are you up to?" she asked, sounding kind of annoyed. I turned to face her and took a deep breath…I hope she believes me.

"Uh, well… Shadow told me he wanted to talk to you. He needs to tell you something…important." I informed her, "He's over there." She nodded and walked briskly over to him, both unaware they were in a trap. They seemed to be having a pretty good conversation, until Amy looked up and saw the little green plant dangling from the doorframe. Shadow quickly noticed it as well and they both gave me the evilest glares they could muster. It was too late for them to try to escape, everybody was focusing dead on them. They were hesitant at first, but after a long silence they awkwardly embraced and their lips met. Had it not been for the fact they needed to breathe, we would've had to call S.W.A.T to pull 'em apart!


End file.
